Blood
by Disneyjunkie13
Summary: COMPLETE! Kagome had been promised to Inuyasha as his future bride. What happens when Inuyasha turns into his demon self? What will become of Kagome then? Please R&R, IK
1. edit 1

Here's Chapter One, edited!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Summary: Kagome had been promised to Inuyasha as his future bride. What happens when Inuyasha turns into his demon self? What will become of Kagome then? Please R&R, IK

Blood

Chapter One

By: Kagome13

"My little sister, Kagome." Kikyou whispered as she looked at the old black and white picture. There were two girls in the photo. The older girl was Kikyou, who was around in her teenage years and then there was a little girl at her side, and that was her little sister, Kagome.

That had been ages ago. Now she was older and life had moved on

There before her stood a young man. He had black hair that he had put back into a small ponytail at the base of his neck. He had brown eyes, and was dressed in a black robe.

"Lady Kikyou who is that little girl in the picture?" Miroku asked as he watched her eyes once again trace the old worn photo with her eyes, that she held in her hands.

"That is my little sister. She was seven or eight years old, when this picture was taken. It does not matter anymore, she is no longer here. Life has gone on."

"What happened to her?" Miroku asked as he eyed the raven haired girl closely in the picture.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kikyou said as she set the picture back in it's original place, on the wooden table next to her.

"Please, Lady Kikyou, please tell me what happened!" Miroku pleaded as he leaned forward, closer to Kikyou, begging for her to tell the story.

"Fine, but you must promise to never tell a soul, of what I am about to say." As she extended a finger towards him.

"Yes, ma'am, I promise I will not say one word."

Kikyou leaned back into her chair and began the story of what became of her sister, Kagome.

"It all started when our village was being attacked by a group of bandits."

**Flashback **

A young woman was dragging her younger sister from the burning village. Fear spread across both of their faces.

" Kikyou, slow down will you!" said Kagome, who was about seven years old and clad in a blue dress.

"No, we cannot stop. If we do, the bandits will surely find us." Kikyou said as she continued to drag her sister along.

**Near the village **

Near the village were three persons, two boys and a young girl. Both boys had long silver hair, and golden eyes, but one of them had two dog ears on top of his head, instead of demon ears, his brother had. His brother had a fluffy tail curled around his shoulders, and the girl had honey-brown eyes and short black hair that reached to her shoulders.

The boy with the fluffy tail was fifteen years old and his name was Sesshoumaru. The other boy beside him, with the doggie ears, was Inuyasha and he was thirteen years of age, and the girl next to his brother was Rin and she was at the age of ten years. They were headed towards Kikyou's village to bring Inuyasha's future bride, back home with them.

"Why in the hell do I have to have a bride, and you don't?" Inuyasha said angrily as he pointed a clawed finger at his brother.

"It is father's wish for you to marry. It is not my fault that you have to have a bride." Sesshoumaru said.

All of a sudden something strange began to happen to Inuyasha. His blood started to boil. His head was pounding intensely, and was beginning to inflict pain to his head. He stopped and put a clawed hand to his aching head, trying to sooth it.

"Um, Sesshoumaru-Sama, what is happening to Inu-Chan? Something is wrong with him. He's acting weird again." Rin said as she looked at

"Oh no, not again." thought Sesshoumaru as he saw Inuyasha's eyes flash red. Inuyasha let out a beastly roar, and raced towards the burning village.

"Rin hop onto my back. We're going for a little ride. Hang on tight." Sesshoumaru said as he bent down for Rin to climb on. Rin did as she was told and got onto his back. Sesshoumaru leaped up into the air, and sped into the direction his brother had gone.

Inuyasha caught whiff of a sweet scent, and then his pain started to dull out a bit. He followed the scent, until he reached tow girls. The young woman was dragging a little girl away from the burning village in a hurry, as if she was running away from something.

"Kikyou I don't want to go!" said the little black haired girl, as she tried to get out of the older woman's grasp.

"No, Kagome. We have to go now!" Kikyou said as she tried to get Kagome to cooperate

'Mine!' Inuyasha thought as he looked at the little girl.

"Kagome, please cooperate!" Kikyou said as she gave up trying to drag her, so she lifted her up into her arms and started to go towards the forest but was stopped by a surprised attack.

Before she could take Kagome away, Inuyasha had pounced on her, and knocked Kikyou down onto the ground. As he crouched down beside the little raven haired angel before him.

Kikyou landed in a pile of mud. She looked down and seen her dress had been destroyed by the evil substance and her hair was a in a complete mess. She then looked up and seen the silver haired hanyou next to her sister, hovering over her.

"Who are you? And what do you want with my sister?" Kikyou asked angrily, shaking with rage.

"My name is none of your business, wretch." said a now full blooded demon Inuyasha, as he started Kikyou down on the ground.

End of Chapter One!

Please Review!

**Thanks to Sapphire Lupe for editing this chapter.**


	2. edit 2

Here's Chatper Two, edited!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews; sorry for the long wait, I have been busy, like everybody else. Here is Chapter Two, if you have any ideas for this story, please give them to me and I'll put them in here.

Now onto the story

Blood

Chapter Two

By: Kagome13

"Well it is my business, if you're going to try and take my sister away from me." Kikyou firmly stated.

Sesshoumaru and Rin had arrived about the time Inuyasha had knocked Kikyou to the ground.

"Inuyasha, what do you think you're doing!" demanded an angry Sesshoumaru

"I'm taking what rightfully belongs to me." said Inuyasha as he pulled Kagome closer to him.

"What are you talking about?" asked a very confused Kikyou, as she looked at the two demon brothers.

"I am very sorry about all of this, My Lady." Sesshoumaru said.

"But my half-brother believes that you're sister is his future mate, Kagome Higurashi, from the Higurashi Household."

"Uh oh" Kikyou whispered as she quickly covered her mouth, as she had just realized what she had said.

"You mean to tell me, that you're both from the Higurashi Family?" Sesshoumaru asked as Inuyasha and the little girl continued to stare at each other.

"Yes, I am Kikyou. And that is my little sister, Kagome, the one that your brother is holding." Kikyou replied as she respectfully bowed down

"Nice to meet you, I am Sesshoumaru and the hanyou over there holding your sister, is my half-brother, Inuyasha."

"Oh. Who is that girl on your back?" Kikyou asked as she pointed at the child mounted on his back.

"That is Rin, a good friend of mine."

"Could you please go retrieve your brother? He is scaring my sister." Kikyou said as she nodded towards the two not to far from them.

Inuyasha started to sniff Kagome.

"Um, Kikyou, could you please help me? This weird guy is sniffing me." Kagome said as she fell onto her back as Inuyasha continued to sniff her.

"Inuyasha, leave Kagome alone. You're scaring her."

Inuyasha growled, the message clearly stated the phrase. "Leave me the fuck alone. I'll sniff her all I want, and you can't do a damn thing about it."

"Kagome, come here." Kikyou said as she stood in front of Kagome, her hand stretched out to grip Kagome's hand.

"Um, okay." Kagome caught hold of Kikyou's hand, and pulled herself free from Inuyasha's grasp.

Inuyasha growled at Kikyou, but before he could attack her, Sesshoumaru had knocked him out, and slung him carelessly over his shoulder.

"Lady Kikyou, we need to speak with your father. Could you please take us to him?" Sesshoumaru asked as a gentleman could, with a unconscious hanyou on his shoulder.

"Of course, my father's cottage is just down this road." Kikyou said as she took the lead, down the path, Kagome in toll.

"They reached the cottage and went inside. Kagome got loose from Kikyou's hold and immediately rushed to her father's study room.

"Papa, guess what!" Kagome said as she jumped up onto her father's awaiting lap.

"What is it sweetheart?" Mr. Higurashi asked as he put the book he had been reading, onto the table next to him.

"We met up with some strange people, as we were making our way home. The one with cute doggie ears, his name was Inuyasha. His brother, with the fluffy thing over this shoulder, is Sesshoumaru and the girl that was on his back, is Rin." Kagome said in one whole breath, very excited about having company over

"Oh, is that so?" Mr. Higurashi said as he registered what his daughter had just told him.

Kikyou walked into her father's study room, still clad in her muddy pink dress.

"Hello father. There are guest here to see you." Kikyou said as Sesshoumaru appeared at the door, with a still unconscious Inuyasha, slung over his shoulder, and Rin by his side.

"Hello, Mr. Higurashi. I am Sesshoumaru Inutaishou." Sesshoumaru said as he dropped Inuyasha into a nearby chair and reached out to shake Mr. Higurashi's hand.

"Nice to finally get to meet you, Lord Sesshoumaru, but what brings you here, that is so important, for matters to be discussed?" Mr. Higurashi asked as he considered what Inutaishou's son was about to tell him.

End of Chapter Two

Please Review! I update fast, so watch out for Chapter Three!


	3. edit 3

Chapter three edited! Typing Chapter Four right now!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone, it's me Kagome! Thanks for the reviews Hanyou Punk Chick, Fantasydreamer06, and Lilangelchick, for the nice comments._

Blood

Chapter Three

By: Kagome13

Last time: "Nice to finally get to meet you, Lord Sesshoumaru, but what brings you here, that is so important, for matters to be discussed?" Mr. Higurashi asked as he considered what Inutaishou's son was about to tell him.

Ch. 3

"Sorry, but my half-brother has a bad ass behavior that can be uncontrollable at times." Sesshoumaru said, pointing to Inuyasha who at the moment was in the land of sleep.

"Such as?" Mr. Higurashi asked as he looked at the sleeping hanyou on the chair.

"He transformed into his full demon form, but he was not in danger. About two months ago he just freaked out, and transformed with no reason, nor an explanation to go along with it."

Mr. Higurashi pondered on what Sesshoumaru had said. He looked at Kagome who was standing behind the unconscious hanyou, playing with his dog-ears.

"About two months ago, Kagome fell off of a tree, and broke her leg. You say two months? That's when Inuyasha started his act you said?" Mr. Higurashi pointed out.

"Yes?"

"Two months ago, Kagome broke her leg." Sending a stern glance at his younger daughter.

"M, but while we were heading this way, Inuyasha turned into this demon form again. What difference is it from last time?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Kikyou, when you were on your way home, before you met up with Sesshoumaru, was there any sort of trouble, going about?" Mr. Higurashi eyeing his older daughter's still mud covered dress.

"Yes, there were some bandits that attacked the village. I was trying to get Kagome and I to safety, and that's when Inuyasha attacked, and knocked me down. He seemed to have an obsession with Kagome." Kikyou said.

"Rin thinks that if Kagome got hurt, Inuyasha transform to protect her, because she is his mate." Rin said. She always said what was on her mind, not caring if it was a little too forward.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Higurashi asked.

"When something bad happens to Kag-chan, Inu-chan transforms. Rin thinks that's because he wants to protect her."

"Maybe so. Well anyway, it's time for dinner. Kikyou would you please change your dress. Sesshoumaru, Rin, please follow me. Kagome, please stay with Inuyasha." Mr. Higurashi said, placing the rules down.

"Oki doki!" Kagome said still playing with Inuyasha's doggie ears.

With that said Mr. Higurashi and his guests went to the dining room

"Mr. Higurashi, do you think it is wise to leave your daughter with Inuyasha, alone?" Sesshoumaru questioned, raising a white eyebrow.

"Don't worry about Kagome, she's a strong girl, she ca take good care of herself."

Kagome grew tired of Inuyasha's ears, so she walked around the chair to get in front of him and hopped onto his lap. She stared at the weird looking guy that she was sitting on at the moment.

He had pale skin, long beautiful snow-white hair, that went down to his waist, and thick black eyebrows that rested above his closed eyes. She wondered what color his eyes were.

In Kagome's little head, she though he was the prettiest weird looking guy she had ever seen.

Then all of a sudden he awoke; sitting up from his slouched posture, not realizing that Kagome had somehow fallen off of his lap.

"Ouch." Kagome rubbed her head.

When Inuyasha heard the sweet voice, he looked around, and his eyes fell upon a little girl that looked no more than 7. She had black hair that came to her shoulders, and beautiful brown eyes. She had flawless skin, and little freckles on her nose.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked as he got out of the chair, and sat on his heels in front of the girl.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, and from what I heard, you're Inuyasha InuTaishou, right?" Kagome asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah, I am, and just how old are you?" Inuyasha asked as he looked his future bride up and down.

"I'm seven years old!" Kagome replied.

"Why do I have to be engaged to this little girl, anyways?" Inuyasha thought.

"How old are you, Mr. InuTaishou?"

"I'm thirteen, and call me Inuyasha, calling me Mr. InuTaishou, makes me sound old."

"Ok, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she gave him a big smile.

End of Chapter Three

_If you have any ideas please give them to me. I might add Kouga in here, I'm always open for any new ideas, so think 'bout it._

_Bye Kagome13_


	4. edit 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

Blood

Chapter Four

By: Kagome13

Mr. Higurashi and Sesshoumaru were in the dining room, discussing why Inuyasha had been transforming into his demon form lately.

"Our father sent us here, so we could bring Kagome back home with us."

"Why?" Mr. Higurashi asked looking strangely at the Demon Prince and Rin.

"We have many enemies, and in order for Inuyasha to control his demon side, and keep it beneath his surface, he needs to protect Kagome."

"Oh, I see."

"Also, they must get to know one another, before they consume their marriage." Sesshoumaru stated

"Well I guess that seems like the perfect solution for your problem. Now shall we go check on the children?"

Kagome and Inuyasha were staring at each other, until Inuyasha got fed up with it. "Will you stop staring at me, already!"

Kagome blinked

"Ah, wench stop staring! What's so interesting about me anyways?" Inuyasha whined.

"Hey, I'm not a wench!" Kagome said

"Yeah you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Before Kagome and Inuyasha could continue their little argument, the two men walked into the study room.

"Hello Kagome, it seems you have woken Inuyasha." Mr. Higurashi said giving a smile to the young boy.

"Yeah, she did." replied a grumpy Inuyasha

"Well I bet you're hungry, so let's get you something to eat. Kagome please go get your sister for me."

"Okay papa."

Kagome ran out of the room to go fetch Kikyou. Mr. Higurashi led the two brothers, to the dining room, where Rin was patiently waiting

Mr. Higurashi took his spot at the head of the table, while Kikyou, who was in a new dress, took the seat next to him. Sesshoumaru and Rin sat together, and Inuyasha sat next to Kikyou and Kagome happily sat next to Inuyasha.

The servants brought out the roast beef, mashed potatoes, and green peas and sat them on the table. Before they ate, they said a prayer, then started to devour their food.

"Kagome?"

"Yes papa?"

"How would you like to go with Lord Sesshoumaru and his brother back to their homeland?" Mr. Higurashi asked.

"You mean like a vacation?" Kagome asked

"Yes, like a vacation.""

"That would be fun!" Kagome said as she giggled.

"Okay, that settles it. When they leave, you will go with them, okay Kagome. Right, Lord Sesshoumaru?" As he looked at the White Dog Demon Lord.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru said with a nod of his white mane

Then they continued to eat their meal in silence.

**Okay that's chapter four!**

**By, love you all! **

**Kagome13 **


	5. edit 5

Chapter five edited!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

Blood

Chapter Five

By: Kagome13

After dinner everyone went to bed. All three of their guests stayed at the Higurashi's estate for about a week, then Sesshoumaru felt that it was time to go back home. On their last day at the estate, Kagome decided to go sneak off and play in the woods by herself.

She walked straight into the dark forest in her blue dress. She decided she wanted a pet to come and live with her, but little did she know that a hungry tiger was following her trail. It had not eaten for two days straight and was very, very hungry.

A demon Inuyasha had also followed her to make sure nothing bad would happen to her. As she continued to walk, she didn't notice the tiger in the tree that was ready to pounce on her.

As she walked under it, the tiger made its move, but before it could touch Kagome, a red blue attacked it.

She turned around to see Inuyasha and the tiger fighting on the ground. Inuyasha growled and showed his fangs, the tiger got the hint and walked away, nobody was a match for Inuyasha, the son of the dog-demon ruler, InuTaishou.

Kagome ran to the hanyou to see if he was alright.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she looked up at his face.

Inuyasha was still in his demon form, and gruffly answered.

"I'm fine." He bluntly said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Kagome looked at his face one more time and stared him straight into his glowing red eyes.

"Why did your eyes change colors?" She asked.

Inuyasha ignored her question and picked her up.

"Inuyasha, answer my question!" Kagome said as she tugged on his hair.

He growled, and she whimpered. His growl had scared her.

When the sent of fear hit his nose, he found it was Kagome's. He began to feel a bid guilty. He nuzzled the side of her face, giving her a silent apology.

She blushed when he did that, and in return gave him a peck on the cheek, so now that was settled, they continued towards their way home.

End of Chapter Five

**So what do you think? Please review or send me an email, okay. **

**Bye Kagome13 **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

By Kagome13

DIsclaimer: DoN't OwN iNuYaShA

Inuyasha carried Kagome home, ad when the got their house it was time to eat. By that time Inuyasha had return to his Hanyou form, After they ate Inuyasha,Kagome, Sesshomaru and Rin got their stufff together and hp onto their horse gave to them. Kagome sat infront of Inuyasha as he rode towards, the western lands, his home.

Kouga, Lord of the Northern land was spying on the Inu brother. Kouga saw a little girl, who was infront of the yroungest brother.

'That is she.' thought kouga as he ran onto his horse to attack Inuyasha. When Kouga was close enough to Inuyahsa's horse, he push Inuyasha off his horse and then swith horse with his. Kouga sat up on Inuyasha's horse hold onto Kagome and the horse's reins.

The litttle girl didn't know what happen to her protocer. So she start to screamed for him.

"Inuyasha! help!.'' Kagome screamed

Kouga kick the horse in its side and start to gallop toward the northern lands. Inuyasha on the ground, where Kouga had knock him off. He heard the scream of Kagome calling his name to help her.

'Nobdy takes her away from me.'thought Inuyasha as he eyes flash to red and blue. Inuyasha jumps up and start to chase after Kouga.. Since Inuyasha was in his full demon form. He chase after Kouga and Kouga was on a horse.

with Kagome

"let go of me, you big bully.'' screamed Kagome as she kicked and screamed demending that Kouga let go of her. But he wouldn't let go of the little girl.

'I cannot let go of the girl, Ayame's life depends on it.'thought Kouga as he continued to ride toward the northern lands. A flash of red and white, came infont of Kouga and the horse.

"Where is the hel do you think you're taking Kagome.'' said Inuyasha

"None of your damn busniess.''

"She is my business.'' shouted the full demon Inuyasha "Gave her back to me, or else I will be forced to kill you.''

Kouga smirked "Your just a measly little puppy, what can you do to me, a full grown wolf demon.''

"Inuyasha!'' cried Kagome happily to see Inuyasha

"Gimme back Kagome, NOW!.'' roared Inuyasha

"no''

"Then you shall die.'' said Inuyasha as he ran toward Kouga kicking him off the horse.

"Kagome go to Sesshomaru.'' said Inuyasha as he gets ready to battle Kouga.

"But..''

"NOW'' Shouted Inuyasha

Kagome did as she was told and rode toward Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Now it time for you to die.'' said Inuyasha as strike claws at Kouga

"I don't think so puppy.'' said Kouga as he dodged Inuyasha attack.

with Sesshomaru and Rin

Sesshomaru was on guard making sure everything was alright on the journey.

"Sesshomaru!.'' cried Kagome on Inuyasha's horse

"What is wrong?'' asked Rin

"A wolf demon kidnepped me, and now Inuyasha is fighting him.'' said Kagome as she got close to Sesshomaru and Rin's horse.

end of chapter

REVIEWS PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7

Blood

Chapter 7

By Kagome13

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha and Kouga had their claws out and were attacking each other.

"Soul Stealer.'' Said Inuyasha as he attack went toward Kouga. Wolf Boy dodged Inuyasha's attack, and he punched Inuyasha in the face.

"What do you think you can do? Beat me!'' Laugh Kouga as Inuyasha wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You tried to steal her away from me.'' Accused Inuyasha as he hit Kouga in the stomach.

"So want Jealous.''

Inuyasha growled grow louder and he got more anger. He beat Kouga and left him on the ground, but before he left he said " If you ever touch Kagome again I will Kill You.'' Inuyasha ran to found his brother.

After Inuyasha left Kouga got up from the ground and limped his way to his lands. When he got there. Ayame saw him with her beautiful green-blue eyes, to see he did not bring the girl with him.

"Ayame, I have failed you.'' Said Kouga as he dropped to his knees in front of her, and hugged her around her stomach.

"Don't worry, my love. Everything will be all right.'' Said Ayame as she played with Kouga's hair.

Back With Sesshomaru 

"I hope Inuyasha is alright.'' Said Kagome as she looked to see if there was any sign of Inuyasha.

"Don't worry, Kagome. Inuyasha can take care of himself.'' Said Rin

"Yes, Kagome don't worry my stupid half brother would not die for nothing.'' Said Sesshomaru

Kagome still looking around and saw a little figure that was coming closer to them.

"Look.'' Said Kagome as she point toward the figure.

"That Inuyasha alright.''

When Inuyasha got close to the gang, Kagome yelled to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha''

"Hi, Guys.'' Inuyasha jump out on to the horse Kagome was on.

"Okay, let go home.'' Said Sesshomaru as he it kicked his horse to go to the western Lands.

They arrive at Inutaisho's property. Kagome looked at the huge castle and Inuyasha stopped their horse.

"Wow'' whisper Kagome as Inuyasha grab Kagome by her waist and carried her down from the horse.

"Welcome to Inutaisho's castle.'' Said Sesshomaru as he led the way into the castle. As Kagome looked around the castle, for she was scared of the many statues of dog demons. So Kagome grab Inuyasha 's hand as they tour the castle.

'This place is scaring.' Thought Kagome

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked down a great hall. When they got to the end of it, their sat two figures .One was a man with silver hair and the other was a woman at his side. Who had beautiful raven hair and pretty purple eyes.

"Hello Miss Kagome Higurashi.'' The man's voice boomed through the hall.

"Hello little Kagome.'' Said the woman her voice soft and sweet.

"Hello.'' Kagome said behind Inuyasha's back leg.

"I'm Inutaisho and these is my wife Izayoi.'' The man called Inutaisho said

"Nice to meet you.'' Izayoi smile at the little girl

"Come Kagome, I shall show you your new rooms.'' Izayoi held out her hand to Kagome. "Okay.'' Kagome let go of Inuyasha's leg.

"Come dear.'' Said Izayoi holding Kagome's hand as they walked down the great hall.

'So that is the little girl who is going to keep Inuyasha's demon side from coming out.' Thought Inutaisho as he watched his wife walked his future daughter-law out of the hall.

"Inuyasha, how would you feel if I gave you a sword for your 21st birthday.'' Said Inutaisho

"Heck yea.'' Shout Inuyasha

"Okay Inuyasha go get ready for dinner.'' Said Inutaisho sending his youngest son away.

Once Inuyasha had left the hall, Sesshomaru decided to talk.

"A sword father, but Why?'' asked Sesshomaru, whom was a little jealous.

"Inuyasha need a sword to protect Kagome. Don't you think so Rin.'' Direct the question to the young girl

"Yes master, I do think Inuyasha need something to protect Kagome.'' Answer Rin

"So it is decided.'' Annoced Inutaisho

With Izayoi and Kagome

"This is your room.'' Said Izayoi opening the door to it.

"Wow.'' Said Kagome as she walked into a beautiful room.

Okay read and reviews Please


	8. Chapter 8

Blood

Chapter 8

By Kagome13

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha**

**I love this story called Come What May, by Celestiall. It is a sailor moon story, but it is very cute so read, and it inspires me to write this chapter. K, bye Kagome**

After Kagome and Inuyasha's family had eaten dinner, they decided to settle down and go to bed. Kagome felt nervous and afraid, for she was in a new place, and sleeping in a new bed. When she finally fell asleep on the soft mattress. She woke up to a loud bang.

She looked outside her windrow to see that it was raining and there was thunder and lighting. When the thunder hit again, Kagome quickly jumped out of her bed, and ran all the way to Inuyasha's bedroom.

Inuyasha was standing in front of his window, looking out over his father's lands.

'Just think Sesshomaru will inherit all of these.' thought Inuyasha

With his super hearing, he heard someone was quickly run to his room. When he caught the scent of the person, he found out that it was Kagome. She quiet crept into his room looking for him.

"Inuyasha.'' she whisper as she found him standing in front of the windrow.

"Yes''

"Can I stay here with you? I am scared of the storm.'' said Kagome and that was when a big thunder hit. With that she ran toward Inuyasha. She hugs Inuyasha around his waist. Inuyasha felt sad for his young bride-to -be. He felt her shrived every time the thunder hit.

"Ok, you can stay.'' said Inuyasha as he pick he up and carried he to his bed. He wrapped her around one of his blankets.

"Thank you.''

"You don't ever have to thank Me.'' he said as he stroked her raven hair.

With Kagome's scent surrounding him, on his bed, and in his room. Inuyasha felt as if he was at peace, and he became very sleeply. Inuyasha lie down on his bed. He allowed Kagome to cuddle next to him.

"Night, 'Gome'' whisper Inuyasha as he kissed her on her forehead.

"Night Inu.''

'Inuyasha will protect me from anything.' thought Kagome before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**So what do you think? Read and Review. So for a short chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

Blood

Chapter Nine

By Kagome13

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha**

_Author Note: I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and here is your present. This has yet to be editing yet, but I want to put up anyways._

Bye

Kagome

"My Lord, Naraku's troops are on their way here.'' said One of Inutaisho's subject.

"What!'' Shout Inutaisho as he stood up from his throne. "Go round the troops. Wake up Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.'' ordered Inutaisho to the servants.

"But my Lord, it is in the middle of the night.'' said Izoyai as she went to her mate.

"I don't care.''

"But my lord, if we are going to have a war. What would we do with the girl?'' asked a servant

Inutaisho thought for a moment about it, and he came to the conclusion that Kagome should be sent back home to her family.

"But my Lord, she has just arrive today.'' said his mate

"I know, but for her safety. She must be sent back.'' said Inutaisho

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o00o0oo00o

Inuyasha snuggled in to his pillow. The scent of Jasmine and Lily's fill the room and his bed.

"My Lord, you are needed in the throne room.'' said a servant as she tried to shake Inuyasha up.

"Go away.'' mummer Inuyasha as he turn of as start to snuggle with Kagome.

"But My lord. Lord Naraku's are on his way here.''

"What!.'' shout Inuyasha as he jumped out his bed.

"Lord Naraku of the southern lands has declared war on your father. Your father has for me to get you and to wake miss Kagome up.'' said the servant as she was ready to exit his room, to wake up Kagome.

"Wait, you don't have to go and wake Kagome up. She is here.'' said Inuyasha as he gesture to the little girl who was sleeping his bed.

"My Lord, you father has said that Miss Kagome must be sent back home.''

"What!.'' shout Inuyasha again and this time he did wake up Kagome.

"Mmm'' Yawned the little girl

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and pick her up from his bed, carrying her with some blankets.

"Yasha, why were you yelling?'' asked the sleepily girl.

"Nothing that I need you to worry about. Now go back to sleep.'' said Inuyasha as Kagome snuggled into his chest and fell back to sleep.

Inuyasha walked into the throne room carrying Kagome. Both his parents, Sesshomaru and Rin were all right there.

"Father want is the meaning of sending Kagome back?'' demand the thirteen year old.

"Inuyasha you must allow us to sent Kagome back home.'' said Inutaisho

"No''

"Yes Inuyasha.''

"But Why?'' whined the little boy as he played with Kagome's hair

"Naraku has declared war on us. Sesshomaru and you must go to trained in the arts of war.'' stated Inutaisho

"But.'' said Inuyasha as his mother came up to him and took Kagome out of his arms.

"Your mother and Rin shall return with Kagome to the Higurashi's estate.'' said Inutaisho as he watch his mate and two little girl left the throne room.

The throne's door closed and that when Inuyasha had turn full demon, for they had took his mate away from him. He let out furious scream and charge to the door. But His father and his brother block him from getting her. Inutaisho knock out his son and then sent him back to bed.

'I am sorry son' thought Inutaisho

_Here is chapter nine, so what did you think of it. I am planning on doing some fan art for this story, but my scan is being an idiot as usually. So bye for now_

_Kagome_


	10. Chapter 10

Blood

Chapter 10

By Kagome

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha**

_Author notes; thank you for the reviews. Inuyasha is around 13 and Kagome is either 7 or 8. So yeah here is the story._

"I want Kagome. Gimme back her now.'' Yell Inuyasha at his father

"No, you must train.' said his father

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but it is going to be a long time before you see shall Kagome again.'' said Inutaisho as he looked into his son's eyes.

Inuyasha was trying very hard from not to cry. His bride-to-be was taken away from him, and he was forced to go train.

"Inuyasha, you must learn how to fight. So you could protect Kagome.'' said Inutaisho as he carried a sword with him.

"But I want Kagome here.'' whined Inuyasha as he looked at his father.

" I know son, I know.'' said Inutaisho

_Ten Years olds_

Inuyasha stood proudly in front of his father and his father told him, he was to be the captain of his father's men. Inuyasha was finally old enough to go and collect his bride. So Inuyasha round up some men and head out to collect seventeen-year-old bride.

Inuyasha was forced to sleep in his bed, with Kagome's scent still in them. The aroma of Jasmine and Lily's mad him miss her so much. He wishes his father had allowed Kagome to send with him.

But his father said that he must first train, and then he could protect his mate. After a long day Journey Inuyasha and his men arrive at Kagome's house.

Inuyasha jumped off his horse and ran up to his bride's home. He knock on the door and one of the Higurashi's servant answer the door.

"Hello my Lord Inuyasha. We have been expected you. Lord Higurashi is in his study.'' she said

The servant directed him there. Sitting in one of the chair was Kagome's father. In this very room was one he first learns the name of his bride to be.

"Inuyasha, it is lovely to see you again.'' said Lord Higurashi as he stood up from his chair and shook Inuyasha's hand.

"Yes, it is. Lord Higurashi''

"Well, I am bet you are happy to see Kagome again.''

'You have no idea.' thought Inuyasha

"Well she should be coming down here in a minute.'' said Lord Higurashi

Right on cue, did Kagome come in? Kagome has centrally had grown up in the last ten years. She was much taller and she had womanly curves. Her long raven hair had grown longer, and more wavy.

Her face was still beautiful and Inuyasha thought she was the most beautiful woman in the whole world. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha. He had grown taller and he had muscle in his chest. His face was still as handsome as she remember. No scar mark that pretty face.

His mother had told her that he was just promoted to being captain and He was ready to take her as his bride.

"Hello Inuyasha''

_I know everybody want a long chapter. But I run out of ideas, and I have to do some homework now. Thank you for all the review. I love them and when I am down. I read them, to make me Happy again _

_Bye_

_Kagome_


	11. Chapter 11

Blood

Chapter 11

By Kagome13

**DISCLAIMER: don't own Inuyasha**

_Here is chapter 11, I hope you like it_

Her voice sound like music to his ears. Oh, how he missed that voice, how he missed her.

"You are looking good Kagome.'' said Inuyasha

"So do you, Inuyasha.'' she said

"Well, come on now it is time to go eat lunch.'' Said Mr. Higurashi as he left the study room.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome followed Lord Higurashi into the dinning room. Sitting there at the table was Kikyou and a little boy with red hair and green eyes.

"Inuyasha, I think it is time for you to meet Shippo.'' Said lord Higurashi as he gesture to the little fox demon.

"Kagome.'' said the little fox demon name Shippo who jumped in to Kagome's wait arms.

Inuyasha could not help to let out a little growl. This fox demon that was current being carried by bride-to-be.

He tried to hold down his jealousy in to front oh his soon-to-in laws.

"Who is the dog-boy?'' asked Shippo

"That Inuyasha, He is my fiancée.'' said Kagome

"Oh.''

"Yes, brat.'' said Inuyasha as he pulled a chair out for Kagome. She sat down and she told Shippo to take the seat next to her. Inuyasha want to seat next to Kagome, but the stupid fox demon took his spot. So he sat across from her.

"So Inuyasha, when do you want to take Kagome to the castle?'' asked Kikyou as she start to eat her lunch.

"Mmm, I was expected that of you, but you spend tonight here. After all today is the last day I get to see my baby daughter before she get married.'' said Lord Higurashi

"What! Kagome is getting married and to this dog-boy.'' cried out Shippo

"Yes, Shippo. I'm getting married.'' said Kagome

"Can I come to the castle too, Kagome and live in the castle with you?'' asked Shippo

"No-''

"Yes.'' said Kagome as she smiled at Inuyasha. When she flashed a smile toward him. Inuyasha inside start to turn into liquid.

"Fine'' murmured Inuyasha

"Thank you, Inuyasha.'' She said again smiling to him.

The Next Day

Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha got ready to leave the Higurashi's household. Inuyasha had Kagome on his horse. Inuyasha let Shippo have his own. Inuyasha just want to hold his bride to himself. After an hour or two Shippo start to whine to Kagome.

"Kagome, my butt is start to hurt.'' whined the little fox demon

"Inuyasha, can we rest. Shippo is not use to ride a horse?'' asked Kagome

"But we almost to the castle.'' said Inuyasha

"Please.'' asked Kagome and Shippo

"Oh, Fine.'' murmured Inuyasha as he jumped off his horse. He then went help Kagome down.

Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome let the horse rest. Surrounding them was a bunch a tree and in the tress was a man with curly brown hair. He was watching the girl.

"I see you.'' he murmured

_Here is chapter eleven, I hope you like it._

_Bye_

_Kagome13_


	12. Chapter 12

Blood

Chapter 12

By Kagome13

_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha_

**Hey, here is chapter 12. I hope you like it. I was watching Law and Order and four brothers.**

Inuyasha found a spot where he, Kagome and Shippo would sit. All of the sat down and start to eat their lunch. Inuyasha could not take his eyes off of her.

She had change greatly both physical and metal. She was no longer, the little girl he know so long ago. Inuyasha gently start to stroke her hair.

Kagome was startled when Inuyasha start to touch her hair. She looked into his eyes. Oh, how she missed him. Everyday since she left him.

"Hey, what the heck are you guys looking at?'' asked Shippo

"Nothing.'' said both of Kagome and Inuyasha as they start to blushed.

"So when did you guys meet?'' asked Shippo

"We meet when Kagome was seven almost eight. I was thirteen.'' said Inuyasha as he took a bite of his bread.

"You did?'' asked Shippo

"Yes.'' said Inuyasha as talked with his mouth full.

"Inuyasha, don't talk with your mouth.'' scolded Kagome

"What ever, you say.''

In the shadows the man who had been spy on them. Starting to a woman. This woman had her hair pulled back in to a bun. Her brown eyes looked coldly at the man.

"Kagura, I want you to keep the dog-man and fox-boy distract. Well, I kidnapped the girl.'' said the shadowy figure.

"Why should I?'' asked Kagura as he glared at him.

"Because you dear sister, would no longer be alive.''

"Fine.'' said Kagura as she start to walked towards Inuyasha's group

Inuyasha noticed a weird smell. He saw that a woman was walking toward them.

Kagome and Shippo too saw the woman. She was dress in an elegant Kimono. She pulled out a fan.

Inuyasha then demand "Who the hell are you?''

"None of business.'' she said as she waved her fan around, and dead solider start to come up.

"Kagome, Shippo stay behind him.'' said Inuyasha as he stood in front of them.

"Okay.'' she said

Inuyasha pulled out a word. His sword was called tetsusaiga. He had got from his father. He sword start to turn from a regular sword in to giant fangs.

Inuyasha start to swing his sword at the dead solider. Every time he killed one, ten more came in his place. Kagome stand behind Inuyasha as he attack the men. Kagome felt a two hands grabbed her and start to drag her. Kagome let a cry out.

"INUYASHA!''

Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome getting kidnapped. He start to run toward them, but the dead solider got in the way. He attack them but slowly he saw that Kagome was disappear from his very eyes.

"KAGOME"

TO BE Continued ……

**Please review, I was watching Four Brother and it made me cried when the killed Jack. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Bye**

**Kagome**


	13. Chapter 13

Blood

Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: don't' own Inuyasha_

**YES, I got to 100 reviews. I am so HAPPY. My birthday is this coming Monday, on the 13th. I am turning 16, so I can drive. So I hope you guys like this chapter**

Inuyasha got son angry that he used his wind scared on the dead soldiers. The attack left five giant marks on the ground. The dead solider bodies were all destroy.

Inuyasha saw the woman who had start all this. He ran after and attacks her, by grabbing her neck. Inuyasha growled at her, and start to choke her.

"Where is Kagome?'' he demanded

Kagura clawed at his hand. She tried to make a sound; slowly Inuyasha released his hold on her slightly.

"Naraku took her to the southern lands.'' said Kagura as she gasped the sweet air into her lungs.

"Why?'' Inuyasha asked

"What else do you think? To gain control of the western lands.'' said Kagura as she looked directed in his eyes.

"What is he going to do with Kagome and Shippo.''

" I don't know probably tortured them.'' she said

"Tortured them.'' shout Inuyasha. His eyes flashing red as he imagines what Naraku would do to his sweet Kagome and Shippo. He carelessly dropped Kagura on the ground. His eyes were bright red and he had purple streaks on his checks.

He starts to run toward the southern lands. He remembered he had left his men at his bride father's house.

"Damn It.'' muttered Inuyasha. He ran as fast as he could to the rescue Kagome and Shippo

Kagome fought against the man who kidnapped her. Shippo help her fight him. Shippo bitten into the man ankle. The man let out a yell. He let go off Kagome.

"Come on, Shippo.'' shout Kagome as she tried to make a quick get away. Shippo followed her. They continued to run, but both of them ran into a solid wall of flesh.

Standing in front of them was the evil Naraku. His eyes burned with hate. He grabbed Kagome by her hair and bought her face close to his.

"Hello Kagome.'' he sneered at her

Kagome looked him in his eyes. She tried to not show any fear on her face, but with his gripped in her hair. It made her wince in pain.

"Hey you let go of Kagome.'' said Shippo as he beat his little fists against Naraku's legs.

Naraku took his eyes away from Kagome's. He saw that a little fox-demon was beating his fists against his legs.

Naraku let go of Kagome's hair and she fell to the ground. He grabbed Shippo by his shirt and throws the little fox demon. Shippo hit a tree and land knock out on the ground.

"No.'' shout Kagome as she saw the fox-demon on the ground on the ground.

Kagome quickly tried to run toward him. But Naraku blocked her path to get to him. He grabbed Kagome by her hand and start to drag her away from Shippo's falling body.

"Shippo.''

She fought and fought against Naraku. He got fid of fighting with her, so he knocked her out.

Inuyasha followed Naraku's scent. He came to a clear in the middle of the woods. He smelt Kagome and Shippo's scent around him. They were here thirty minutes ago.

"Damn It.'' muttered Inuyasha as his nose start to twitch as Shippo's scent told him, that the little fox-demon was nearby.

Inuyasha followed the scent and he came across Shippo fall body

"Shippo, want did he do to you.'' said Inuyasha as he knee down next to the little boy.

He checked Shippo's pulse, to make sure he was alone. Thank god he was.

"Damn You Naraku, Damn you.''

To Be Continued….

**So what did you think? Did you like it? I hope you guys did. My birthday is coming, so I planning on updating. I am on the page 1 for Inuyasha the ape-man. So that should be coming out soon. I think I will update my mate, my girl soon. So that it for now. Read and review**

**Bye**

**Kagome**

**P.S Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I really enjoy them all.**


	14. Chapter 14

Blood

Chapter 14

By Kagome

_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha_

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews. I live off them. Yesterday, I walk to the library, man what a walk. But it was worthy it, and I was thinking for this chapter, what I am going to do. So here it! Chapter 14 of blood, I hope you like it.**

**Bye**

**Kagome**

The evil Naraku carried Kagome to his castle in the southern lands. Naraku left the young woman in an ugly white room. He put her on a firm bed and left her there.

Naraku walked into his throne room, standing there was Kanna. Kagura's young sister, she had white hair and soulless black eyes.

"Kanna, do you have any information for Me.'' said Naraku as he walked up his stairs to sit on his throne.

"Yes, my lord. Lord Inuyasha is on his way here.'' said Kanna

"He is, is he?'' said Naraku as he smirked

"Yes, my lord.''

Shippo slowly up his eyes to see to two amber eyes stare back at him.

"Inuyasha.'' shout Shippo as he sit from his spot. When he did that, his world was going around in circle. Shippo put a hand on his head.

"Wow, my world is spinning.'' muttered Shippo

"Are you okay, Shippo?'' asked Inuyasha

"Yea, I guess.'' said Shippo "The evil man took Kagome.''

"Shippo, I know.''

"You do?''

"Yes.''

"Oh.'' said Shippo

"Shippo, I need you to go back to Kagome's house and tell my guards. What had happen.'' said Inuyasha as he help Shippo up.

"Okay.'' said Shippo as he rubbed his head

"Please, Shippo. Go like the wind. Tell Captain Porter. What had happen and tell him to go and get my brother.'' said Inuyasha

"k.'' said Shippo as he ran toward the Higurashi's estate. Inuyasha watched Shippo run to the Higurashi's estate. Once Shippo was out of sight.

Inuyasha start to run toward the southern land. As ran he thought of Kagome. Her scent, Her eyes, Her hair. How he missed her.

"Stupid Naraku.'' muttered Inuyasha as he ran to save his bride-to-be.

Shippo ran his hardest to the Higurashi's estate. He did not stopped until he reaches the front door of the Higurashi's house. He opens the door, and ran to Lord Higurashi's study

Looking over his document was Lord Higurashi. When he saw the young fox-demon ran into his study. He stared at the fox-demon. Shippo was out of breath.

"Naraku…took. Kagome.'' said Shippo out of breath

"What.'' shout Lord Higurashi as he stood up from his spot.

"Kikyou, go fell captain Porter that my daughter has been kidnapped and that Inuyasha is chasing after him.'' said Lord Higurashi as he usher the young fox-demon to sit down in a chair.

"Yes, father.'' said Kikyou as she ran to the captain Porter to tell him the news.

Once Kikyou told Captain Porter the news. He spit his men into two groups. One group will come with him. The rest will go and tell Lord Inutaisho.

Once the men got their direction they spilt and head for their jobs. The man that captain Porter had sent to Lord Inutaisho's estate.

They ran into Lord Inutaisho's throne and knee down in front of him. They told him what had happen to Lord Inuyasha's bride-to-be.

Inutaisho listen to the news. He then told one of the servants to go a get Sesshomaru. They Servant ran to go get him.

She found Lord Sesshomaru in the gardens with his wife, lady Rin.

"My lord, your father wishes to talk to you.'' said the servant

"Okay, I'll see you later Rin.'' said Sesshomaru as he kissed her on her check.

Sesshomaru left his wife, to see what his father what. He walked into father's throne room, to see his father talking to his brother's guards.

"What is going on, here?'' asked Sesshomaru

Inutaisho looked up to see his eldest son standing there in front of him.

He said "You brother bride-to-be has been kidnapped.''

To Be Continued…

**I Hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. I am watching Law and Order again. I love it. Okay, so see you later.**

**Bye**

**Kagome**


	15. Chapter 15

Blood

Chapter 15

By Kagome

_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha_

**Here is chapter 15, I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. So please read and review them.**

**Bye**

**Kagome**

Sesshomaru and his father got their men together. They had their weapons and the stealth. They had their horse, and Sesshomaru was going into battle. His father would stay behind and protect his stepmother and his Sesshomaru's wife. Before leaving his wife, he kissed her good bye.

They gallop on their horse toward the southern lands. They rode long and hard. Inuyasha had arrived on the southern lands before his brother. The land looked dead and there was dead animal's bone scatter all over the ground.

Naraku's land looked dead and there was no life anywhere. Many bones were scatter all over the lands. Inuyasha sniffed around the lands. He founder that there was no animals or people on the southern lands.

Inuyasha quickly followed Naraku's and Kagome's scent. The scent brought him to this old broken down castle. It was a dark a cold place. The place was following apart. The doors and windows were broken and glass was all over the floors. Inuyasha wait impatiently for his brother hiding in the dead trees

Kagome open her eyes to find her self in a very bright white room. She sat up from her very firm mattress. She tried to remember what had happen to her.

She remembers a man with brown hair. Then there was a little boy with red hair and big green eyes.

"Shippo.'' she murmured as her memories came flying back to her.

She remembers that the evil man who had kidnapped her was Naraku. The man who was Inuyasha and his family sworn enemy.

She remembers that the vile man throw the baby fox named Shippo against a tree causing him to black out. Tears of sadness came washing down her face. For she did not know if Shippo was hurt or in dangerous. Or how Inuyasha would save her.

Kagome looked around her surrenders. She saw that there was a window in the far right of her. So she ran to it. When she looked outside that window, she fined herself stuck in a tower.

Kagome quickly ran to the only door in the room. To find that in fact it was locked. She pulled and pulled on the door, but it would not open.

She could feel her inside beginning to tighten up. She felt faint and worry. 'What well Naraku do to me? Will he tottered me or kill me?' she start to paced around the room in worry.

She again felt the tears start to rise up. She allowed herself to cry. Until she fell back into the bed and cried herself to sleep.

Sesshomaru and his men arrive on Naraku's lands. Both Sesshomaru and his men looked over Naraku's lands and founded that it was not livable.

They find both skeleton of man and beast scatter through the land. They continued to on toward Naraku's castle. When Sesshomaru smelt his young half-brother's scent.

"Stay here.'' said Sesshomaru as he left his soldiers to go found his brother. He found his brother outside Naraku's castle hiding behind some dead trees.

They both return to the camped set. Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha's his war clothes. Which were an armor, and shield. Since Inuyasha all ready had sword, he was readying for battle.

Inside Naraku's castle, was Naraku himself sitting on his throne. Watching the Inutaisho's brothers plan a plan to defeat him. He was using Kanna's mirror to spy on them. He start to smirk and he then said to Kanna.

"Well, it looks like we going to get some guess. Kanna get our men ready to greet our guest.''

Kanna left Naraku to warn the troops, that they were going to fight.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru decided their plan. Sesshomaru would attack from the front. Then Inuyasha would sneak into the castle and look for Kagome.

"Ouch, ready.'' said Sesshomaru as he rolled up the plan

"You bet.'' said Inuyasha as he glanced at one of the towers.

To Be Continued…

**I was change through the channels and found that they were showing Lord of the Greystone. It was Tarzan story. I hope you guys like this chapter**

**Bye**

**Kagome**


	16. Chapter 16

Blood

Chapter 16

By Kagome13

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Inuyasha**

_I am so sorry for not updating for like two months. But school is being a pain in the butt, and I have been lazy again. SO I Hope you like this chapter._

_Bye_

_Kagome_

Sesshomaru got his men ready for battle. Inuyasha stay behind the trees. He watches his brother's back. Sesshomaru's attack the front gate. They run a fallen tree into the old wooden door. They broke through the door and charge into the castle. There were no guards around the main room.

The men start to search the castle. They wander the first rooms, and found nothing. One of the men reports back to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we have search the castle, and have found nothing.''

"Well keep searching.'' said Sesshomaru

"Yes, my lord.'' said the man, as he bowed

Sesshomaru joined the search with his men. Inuyasha start to climb on the castle, and start to head toward the high tower. As he got closer, so did Kagome's scent.

Kagome woke up from her nap, with a start. She felt some rumbled under her. She ran off her bed, and to the window. She saw men running into the castle.

She hoped that it was Inuyasha and his brother. She looked away and saw a spot of white hair coming toward her.

"Inuyasha''

Inuyasha heard his name and looked up. He saw his bride-to-be up in the tower. She looked so beautiful. He jumped to her, but once he got a centimeter from the window. A barrier was put up.

Inuyasha almost got purify for it.

"What the hell.'' said Inuyasha as he landed on the roof.

"What Happen?'' asked a unhappy Kagome

"There is some type of barrier up.'' said Inuyasha as he looked at the crystal clear barrier.

"Can you break it?'' asked Kagome, she really want to get out of this tower. There was a loud rumbling under the tower and it was starting to scare her.

"Inuyasha, can you hurry up?''

"Hold up, Woman, I am thinking.'' said Inuyasha, as he thought of some how breaking the barrier.

The tetsusaiga start to hum, which was on his hip.

'Tetsusaiga.' thought Inuyasha as he pulls out his giant fang sword out

'Maybe tetsusaiga can break the barrier.'

The rumbling starts to get worse. Something broke through the lock door. Kagome turn around to see three long brown tangles arms rushing toward her.

"Inuyasha.'' she screamed

"Wind Scar.'' shout Inuyasha as he destroyed the barrier. Inuyasha ran forward, just as Kagome was fallen from the tower. He caught her and holds her close to his heart.

The three tangles arms start to chase Inuyasha. Kagome screamed as the tangles stated to come toward them.

"WOMAN, shut up!.'' said Inuyasha as he dodged the arms.

Sesshomaru heard noise above him. Slowly rocks start to fall down from the ceiling.

"Men move out.'' Shout Sesshomaru as the ceiling start to come down. The men ran out of the castle. They saw Inuyasha carrying Kagome in his arms. While being chased by some freak arms.

Inuyasha dodged another attack from the arms. He told Kagome :I'm going to throw you to Sesshomaru and he is going to catch you.''

"What!''

"1,2, 3...''

"No Inuyasha.''

"Sesshomaru catch!.'' shout Inuyasha as he throw Kagome toward Sesshomaru

"Okay.'' said Sesshomaru as he caught Kagome in his arms.

Kagome was so mad at Inuyasha. When his was done with his fight, she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

Inuyasha took his sword out and the finish the arms off with one swing of his sword. All three arms were destroyed. Inuyasha landed on the ground. He grinned at his Kagome. Inuyasha found that Kagome was still in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Gimme her.'' said Inuyasha as he took Kagome into his arms.

"Well is it, sweet. Look the Inutaisho's brother are on my land rescue somebody.'' said a deep voice from behind them.

_To be Continue…._

**So what do you think? Like it, is it good? I am hope so. Sorry for the long wait, I start working on all my stories now, cause I feel inspire too.**

**Bye Kagome**


	17. Chapter 17

Blood

Chapter 17

By Kagome13

**Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha**

_Thank you for all your reviews and sorry for the wait. School is being a pain in the butt again. Gosh, I have so many project due it not even funny, well here is chapter 17. I hope you all like it_

Standing in back of the Inutaisho's brothers and Kagome was the evil Naraku. His shoulder brown curly hair blown in the wind. Behind the evil Naraku was his army of demons, spirits and evil men. Inuyasha snarled at Naraku. Inuyasha pushed Kagome in the back of him.

"How dare you touch Kagome.'' Inuyasha said outrage, as he pulled out his sword.

Sesshomaru's men got their weapons out. Kagome's hands clenched to Inuyasha's hairo. Standing in front of her was the man…. No, demon who had hurt little Shippo.

"YOU Monster, you the one who hurt Shippo.'' she cried out

Naraku chucked at her, then his chuckle turned into a full laugh. Soon his men took his lead and start to laugh too. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glared at Naraku. Inuyasha got fed up with the laugh and his lunged an attack at Naraku's men

"Stop laughing, and let's fight.'' said Inuyasha as he finished of some of Naraku's men. Naraku stopped his laughing and he turned and glared at Inuyasha

"Fine, let finished this war.'' spoke Naraku, as he attack Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru got his swords out and start to fight Naraku's men. Kagome quickly ran behind some trees. She watched Inuyasha and Naraku fought each other. A dead body crashed in front of her. Kagome gasp at sight of the dead body

Kagome heard sword clashes and men screaming in pain as they got wounded. She quickly snap out of her shock state. She looked around and saw that one of Inuyasha's men was about to get attack from behind

Kagome pick up the dead man's bow and arrow. She shoots the enemy. Before she let go of the arrow. She said in like a prayer voice "Please hit the mark.''

The arrow hit the shoulder in his forehead. Kagome gasped at what she did. One of the enemy had saw, what she had done. He then said to his comrades

"Get the woman.''

The demons left fighting Inuyasha's men to chase Kagome. Kagome quickly start to run away from them. She start to screamed and ran faster. Inuyasha turned his head when he heard Kagome's screamed. He found that his bride was being chased by demons. With his head turn, Naraku got a cheap shot and hit Inuyasha in his face. Cause Inuyasha to fall to the ground. Naraku laughed at him.

"Foolish boy, you are both going to die.'' said Naraku

Inuyasha growled. His golden eyes start to flash red. Sesshomaru saw this and he ran to Kagome. But more demons got in his way. Inuyasha growled loudly, He left his fight with Naraku to help Kagome.

"No, you don't.'' said Naraku, as he jumped in front of Inuyasha, blocking his way. Inuyasha snarled at his opponent.

"Move out of my way.'' Inuyasha said through his clenched teeth.

"No''

Naraku smirked. He hit Inuyasha across the face with his hand. Causing Inuyasha to fall back. He sat up from where he had fallen. Inuyasha glared at the demon in front of him. Past Naraku was Kagome, who was fighting demon with her bow. Sesshomaru too was fighting demons as he tried to save Kagome.

Running through Inuyasha's mind was ' I have to save Kagome.'' he though and he throw a punch into Naraku's stomach. Blood spill all over the place, On Inuyasha's face and hands.

Naraku was no longer smirking. Blood dripped from the side of his mother. He looked into Inuyasha's fiery red eyes and knows that the end was nearing closer. Inuyasha finished Naraku with a swap of his sword.

Naraku was destroying in on swamp of Inuyasha's sword. He ran fast the fallen scraps the destroyed Naraku. Inuyasha killed the demons that were around Kagome.

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's red eyes. She caressed his purple-lined checks. He growled happy at the touch. Sesshomaru finished his last man, while the others, known as Naraku's men ran away from the battlefield.

Sesshomaru's men let out a shout of victory. They had won the war. Sesshomaru looked over to where his brother and his-soon-to-be-sister-in-law was standing. Inuyasha looked down and into his bride's eyes. His eyes had turn back to golden.

"My hero.'' whispered Kagome as she kissed Inuyasha

"You bet so.'' said Inuyasha

**To Be Continued…**

_Next chapter is the wedding. Does anybody want a sequel? Tell me, in a review or email, whatever you feel like._

_Bye_

_Kagome_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

By Kagome13

_Disclaimer: Don't Own Inuyasha_

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, I LOVE TO READ THEM.  
**

Kagome got ready for her wedding day. She was dress in beautiful white dress, which hangs of her shoulder. It trails behind her. Kagome was so nervous about wedding that she starts to bite on her lip. Megumi smiled at her soon to be daughter-in -law. The sweet little girl, who came to the castle, was final marring her son.

"Don't worry about the wedding. You look so pretty in that dress, you going to make Inuyasha fainted at your beauty.'' said Megumi, as she patted Kagome on her hand

Kagome blushed at the comment.

"Kagome, it is time.'' said Her father

"Okay.'' said Kagome as she got ready to walk down the isle, and greeted her groom. She garbed her father's arm, and got in place. Once Shippo was half way down, the Kikyou went. Soon it was the bride turn, every one stood up and the wedding march start to play loudly.

Kagome directed her eyes to her groom. Inuyasha looked and saw his bride walking toward him. She looks so beautiful in that white dress, that he want to kissed her from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. Kagome and Inuyasha did not waver their stare from each other. Once the were done with saying their 'I do.' the priest said.

"You now may kiss the Bride.''

Inuyasha gentle lifted Kagome's veil away from her face, reveal her beautiful face to him. Kagome had little tear in her eyes of joy. Inuyasha gentle brought his lips to her pink ones and kissed her ever so gentle.

The crowd behind them jumps in joy and cheered as the watch the happy couple kisses each other passionately. Megumi and Inutaisho both had tears in their eyes as they saw their son kissed his bride. Sesshomaru and his wife, Rin smiled at the couple. Kagome's father too smiled at them. Kikyou watch as the happy couple smiled at each other.

Modern DAY

"I remember, my sister's wedding so clearly. It was so beautiful'' said Kikyou as she stared into space, as she remember the past.

"But what happen have that?'' asked Miroku, as he leaned back in his seat.

"Maybe, I will tell you that take another day. Now it is time for you to head home and spend time with you wife Sango.'' said Kikyou

"Of course, Lady Kikyou. I shall see you later.'' said Miroku as he stood up from his seat. He grabbed his hat and coat. He walks to the front door, he called out to Kikyou.

"Goodbye, lady Kikyou.'' said Miroku as he left her house.

"Goodbye, Miroku.''

Kikyou grabbed the picture of her and her sister. She stared at the picture of her and her sister for a couple of minutes before, she said

"And they live happy ever after or did they?"

_THE End ……_

**SO if you want a sequel, just leave a review or email or whatever. I think of some ideas for it. Now it is time to focus on the curse and Inuyasha the ape-man…I THINK.**

**Bye Kagome**


End file.
